


Midnight Madness

by MrsRemusLupin



Series: Professor Lupin’s Hogwarts Adventures [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Slytherin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRemusLupin/pseuds/MrsRemusLupin
Summary: Y/N is in love with her Professor and he just can’t help himself.





	Midnight Madness

The kisses were hot, hurried and altogether too intimate to be passed off as anything other than it was- an affair. Y/N knew that she shouldn’t be doing this, though she was in her seventh year at Hogwarts she knew the rules: this simply wasn’t allowed. Yet the young woman didn’t care, if anything it spurred her on. The man she was so furiously kissing was having the same conversation in his head. Finally the two broke apart panting, Y/N noticed that her shirt had popped undone around her chest, leaving her silky bra on display. She looked up at the green eyes of the man that she was already falling in love with, she saw that they were dark and searching. She felt his eyes travel down her face and neck, stopping to gaze longingly at her breasts. When he licked his lips and lowered his head Y/N shivered in anticipation.   
“Shall we take this back to my classroom Miss L/N? After all, you do have to be appropriately punished for being in the corridors after curfew.” His voice was rough with lust and his breath hot on her ear.  
“Y-yes Professor.” She stuttered, rubbing her thighs together slightly in order to try and relieve the aching longing that was starting to build.  
With a smirk gracing his scarred face the young professor turned away from the Slytherin student and strode purposefully away to his classroom, leaving Y/N scurrying to do up her top and follow after him.

The walk was tense and silent, though fortunately the couple didn’t come across any teachers, ghosts or students. The silence however, only lasted until the door of the classroom was locked and charmed soundproof by the light-brown haired man. Her towered over his student seductively, his arms wrapped around her slender frame and lifted her, depositing her carefully on the end of a row of hard wooden desks. She instinctively opened her legs, allowing him to step between them in a display of dominance.  
“Now then Miss L/N.” His voice oozed smugness. “What were you doing out of bed at this hour?” After speaking he dropped his head to her neck and started to nibble at the tender, unmarred skin.  
“W-well Professor Lupin, I...I” her voice trailed off as he continued to bite and suck her neck, leaving a hickey in its place.  
“Go On Miss L/N. You were saying?” His voice couldn’t hide the teasing tone, he knew exactly the effect he was having on her. He removed his face from her neck and slowly started to inch his large hands up her shapely thighs.  
“Oh! I was...er...I couldn’t sleep Sir.” Her voice got higher and breathy as his hands slowly slid under the hem of her short skirt and towards her lace panties.   
“Insomnia is hardly a reason to traverse the halls after curfew Miss L/N.” He spoke sternly, but his eyes still glinted promisingly with lust. “You know the rules,” his fingers closed in on the lace panties, he tore them apart with maddening slowness, leaving Y/N exposed, “I must punish you in some way for being out of bed after curfew.”  
She nodded, her eyes locked onto his. His fingers made their way to the core of her body, leisurely grazing the soft skin along the way. Y/N sucked in a hurried breath as one hand stroked her labia and the other sought her clitoris.   
“I wonder what punishment would make you realise the severity of your rule breaking...” he pretended to think for a moment, his fingers just barely moving against her body, “I think perhaps, that you must not return to your dormitory tonight. You were bold enough to leave your room, you shall not return to it until tomorrow.”  
She gasped.   
“But Professor! I have to spend the night somewhere.” She frowned, even as his fingers started their delicious progress between her wet lips. Her fingers curled over the edge of the desk as he pushed a long digit into her dripping core; her lower lip was caught between her teeth in an exhale of ecstasy.  
“You’ll spend it with me.” His voice caressed the shell of her ear, his tongue slightly licking the shell of her ear.  
“Yes Sir.”   
“I think Y/N,” She clenched tightly around his slightly thrusting finger as he uttered her name, “that when we are alone you may call me Remus.” The moment he stopped speaking he crouched down in front of the trembling woman and dragged her hips to the very edge of the desk. His face was alive with desire, and his green eyes shone in the darkness of the room. Agonisingly slowly he ducked his head under her skirt and licked at her soaking core. Her nails were now pressing harshly into the dark wood of the desk, her blood felt like fire in her veins. She threw her head back in joy.  
“Remus.” Her moan was lustful, the sound went straight to the growing bulge in his trousers. He smirked against her skin and pulled his face and fingers away, earning a cry of dissatisfaction from Y/N. Once stood up he locked eyes with the girl and deliberately, provocatively licked his wet fingers clean of her juices. After he cleaned his hand he held it out to her, she took it immediately and was led through the classroom and into a secret passage way to his chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Please comment or review! I may continue it.


End file.
